


Music festival / “Let me get up on your shoulders.“

by Chikabiddy



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy
Summary: Writing prompt fic





	Music festival / “Let me get up on your shoulders.“

Veronica did her best to bite back her natural tendency to hate everything involving large numbers of people crammed together in one place. Logan had been so excited to invite her to the festival, knowing one of her favorite bands was performing, and she really didn’t want to spoil his mood. It may not have been her preferred scene, but Logan’s entire attitude made her desperately wish she could just relax and enjoy herself. Unfortunately, frustration was her primary emotion as she watched Logan move farther away from her, unable to keep the pace he was making toward the stage.

“Logan. Logan!”

Pushing against the crowd, she wished she could use her taser to create a walkway. She ducked down around a tight knit crowd, closing some distance between herself and Logan but couldn’t fully catch up to him. Annoyance picked at her as she noticed the ease with which Logan moved through the crowd; people moved for him because of his size. It really wasn’t fair.

Logan finally noticed Veronica had fallen behind. He stopped to wait for her, the small smirk playing on his lips only served to increase her annoyance.

“Hey, beanstalk, this festival was your idea. Better lose that smirk or I may rethink my taser policy.” Veronica moved next to Logan, glaring up at him.

“I could get you some stilts, if you think that would help.” His smirk broke into a full-on grin.

“Ha, ha. Seriously, I can’t see a thing.”

“Awe, my poor little hobbit. I thought you liked having your ear to the ground.”

Veronica ground her teeth, debating a moment the best course of action. “Let me get up on your shoulders,” she finally said.

“What?”

“You heard me. I can’t see, so let me up. If you can hold off on the jokes long enough.”

Logan didn’t hesitate. He grabbed Veronica’s hand, pulling her over to a wooden fence and helping her up on the fence and to his shoulders.

“How’s the view, peaches?”

“You make an excellent ladder. Like being in a treehouse.”

“Mm, I always dreamed of being a treehouse one day.”

Veronica laughed, letting the annoyance and frustration melt away. “Thank you for this, Logan,” she whispered to him, placing a soft kiss to his temple.

“Always happy to be your treehouse, Veronica,” he offered back.

Smiling, she leaned into the feeling of content and turned her focus to the band. They had come for this music, after all.


End file.
